


Tell Me a Secret

by watsonsjumper



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk Sherlock, John is a Horndog, M/M, i dont know who tops yet, its gonna be WILD, john and sherlock are really drunk, like thats all you need to know, ok theres smut js, possibly smut????, this is quite a journey, who knows - Freeform, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonsjumper/pseuds/watsonsjumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was lost. His mind went blank. All he could taste was whiskey and warmth, and all he could feel was his lips and all he could think about was just a single word, a word he used so frequently, but it meant so much to him.</p><p>Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

Sherlock swirled the whiskey around in his glass. His head buzzed a bit louder than it usually did, and his eyes seemingly didn't want to focus on anything else but John. That was perfectly normal, though. When John was in the room, he didn't know where else to look.

The room was warm, and they'd just lit the fire. it was the only light source in the room; Sherlock insisted the lights be turned off because his eyes were sensitive to them at the moment. John had grumbled about having to get up, but he eventually stumbled to the light switch, smiling to himself.

John had wrapped a blanket around Sherlock's shoulders after watching him shivering for 10 minutes despite the fire burning brightly next to them. John leaned forward in his chair, trying to focus on Sherlock's face as he spoke about the poor man's alcohol that John had picked up from the store. They'd just solved a case, and John thought they both deserved a treat. Serial killers are always so exhilarating to chase, especially when the two of them had adrenaline running through their veins and were hot on the trail.

"It was what we could afford," John drawled sleepily. Sherlock blinked slowly and squinted at John.

"It is very not good." Sherlock said, barely aware of what he was saying.

"It sounds like it worked." John said slowly, enunciating his words.

"Why are you speaking that way?" Sherlock said, bringing his face an inch from John's. John looked at his mouth and licked his lips subconsciously. Sherlock looked at him confusedly, cocking his head to the side. John moved in slowly, but pulled away at the last moment, just before their noses touched.

"Sorry," John said quietly, sinking back into his chair.

"I don't mind." Sherlock whispered. He took a huge drink of his whiskey, closing his eyes as he swallowed and it burned its way down his throat. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the fire and the blanket that smelled (delightfully) like John. Cinnamon and sandalwood cologne. He breathed in deeply and stretched his legs out, his bare foot hitting John's. John did the same, putting a leg in between Sherlock's and the other on Sherlock's chair. He looked at Sherlock, smiling broadly and tugging at the sleeves of his maroon jumper. Sherlock always told him that the color makes it very obvious when he's blushing. Which he was currently doing.

"Tired?" John asked after a moment.

"No. Just relaxed." Sherlock smiled at his own words. He felt at peace. He'd solved an interesting case, played his violin, gotten drunk. Sat with John. Everything was as it should be, and there was nothing to worry about. Just him and John and then the rest of the world spinning around the both of them.

"Do you feel that?" John said. Sherlock opened his eyes.

"Feel what?"

"The calm. The quiet. It's strange." John said. He put his hands on his knees and leaned forward, looking at the curls on Sherlock's head strangely. He reached out and rand a hand through them, and they were surprisingly soft. He got on his knees and put both of his hands in Sherlock's hair, massaging his scalp and pulling gently at it. Sherlock closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You've got very soft hair."

"I get it done." Sherlock said, half asleep.

"It's nice. Your hair." John played absently with the thick mess of curls. Sherlock looked down at John and smiled. John sat on the floor carefully, and if Sherlock were a cat and he didn't want him to get up when he moved. Sherlock stayed put and lowered his head for John, resting his head on his arms. John carded his fingers through it slowly, listening to Sherlock breathe slowly. Soon, Sherlock was almost asleep and John was smiling happily.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock mumbled sleepily.

"Tell me a secret."

"Like what?" Sherlock sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know. A secret." John said softly.

"Umm..." Sherlock thought long and hard about what he was going to say. There weren't many secrets he kept from John.

"At uni I experimented with my room mate." Sherlock said slowly. John laughed.

"Sherlock!" John snorted.

"It's true!" Sherlock giggled along with John like they were two school girls gossiping. They calmed down after a few minutes.

"Okay, now you've got to tell me one." Sherlock said expectantly. John opened his mouth to blurt one out but stopped himself just before he said it.

"I don't have any. At least not any you haven't already deduced."

"Don't be absurd. There must be something I missed."

"Probably not." John said, scared that Sherlock already knew his deepest, most precious secret.

**_I am in love with my best friend, Sherlock Holmes._ **

Sherlock looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Oh, fuck it." John said. He grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled him down, pressing his lips gently against Sherlock's. Sherlock froze. John was lost. His mind went blank. All he could taste was Sherlock, and all he could feel was his lips and all he could think about was just a single word, a word he used so frequently, but it meant so much to him.

_**Sherlock.** _

Sherlock rested his hands on John's cheeks, kissing him deeply and his mind going a thousand miles a minute. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it from the alcohol, or if this was a dream, _but damn it, it felt so good._

John pulled away reluctantly. Sherlock's eyes were wide as saucers.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you. That's my secret. You turn." John said, blushing and hot. Sherlock blinked and tried to form a coherent thought. They were so close, John could feel Sherlock breathing.

"I have almost done that a total of 47 times. Your go."

"I've dreamed about it more times than I can count. You."

"I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." John said, searching Sherlock's eyes and blushing profusely. Sherlock's breath hitched. In an instant, his lips were back on John's, and he was pulling John up and into his lap. John straddled his hips. He tangled his fingers in Sherlock's hair and tugged a bit, just to see what would happen. Sherlock moaned and parted his lips so John could slide his tongue over his lips. John welcomed the invitation and slid his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, brushing Sherlock's softly. Their teeth brushed together and John pulled back  so he could kiss Sherlock's neck. He dragged his teeth over the delicate skin, causing Sherlock to shiver. John unbuttoned the top of Sherlock's shirt, one of his hand's still tangled in Sherlock's curls and his lips anywhere he could get to, because _damn it_ , he had waited so long for this.

John's hands wandered over Sherlock's torso, touching the warm, milky skin and kissing Sherlock, capturing his lip between his teeth and tugging gently. Sherlock's hands dug into his hips and John could feel blood rushing to his cock. He rutted against Sherlock, enticing a whimper from the detective's mouth. he could feel Sherlock's own erection growing under his touch, and Sherlock pulled John's jumper off quickly. He bit John's neck and John cried out, his hand tightening in Sherlock's hair, because _oh my god_ , this felt so good. Sherlock dug his fingernails into John's back and pushed his hips up. John grinded down onto him, his cock achingly hard from both Sherlock and the alcohol. Sherlock hesitantly fumbled with John's belt, breaking way for a moment and looking at John for permission. John nodded and undid the buckle for him. Sherlock ripped the belt out of the loops of John's pants and threw it behind him, hearing it hit the floor with a _clang_.

Sherlock unbuttoned his pants with haste, his hands trembling. John sat back a little and watched the look on Sherlock's face, watching him, so eager and so curious.

"Up." Sherlock said, and John obeyed. He stood in front of Sherlock, His trousers unbuttoned and his cock trapped by the fabric. Sherlock tugged them down, John's member straining at the material and a dot of precome on the gray cloth. John worked the trousers off of his ankles and got busy with Sherlock's pants, and John was just noticing that Sherlock was so _big, oh my god._ Sherlock lifted himself up so John could finally take them off, his black briefs contrasting against his pale skin. John gasped at the sight in front of him. His hair was terribly messy, and his skin was flushed, His cheeks showing the slightest sign of blush. His pupils were so big, there was only a sliver of his irises. His lips were swollen and John guessed he looked about the same.

"Beautiful, Sherlock. You're so fucking gorgeous." John cooed. Sherlock smiled and pulled John back onto his lap. John couldn't believe it. He was kissing Sherlock. He was touching him, and _god damn it, he was so fucking beautiful like this_. It made him gasp for air, touching any part of him he could get to. Sherlock was nibbling on John's lip, John reaching down to pinch Sherlock's sensitive nipples. Sherlock made the most beautiful noise John had ever heard, and desperate to hear it again, he reached down and slid his hands under the waistband of Sherlock's pants, gripping his cock and giving it a squeeze. Sherlock pushed his hips up and gasped John's name. John stood up and took his own underwear off, dropping them to the floor and helping Sherlock with his. He kneeled on the rug, pulling Sherlock's hips and positioning him at the edge of the chair. Sherlock was breathing hard, practically gasping. John stroked Sherlock quickly, and moved another hand to Sherlock's hole. He brushed his thumb across the muscle, causing Sherlock to whimper and push himself against John's finger, begging John for _more_ ,  _please, more._

John reached a finger up to Sherlock's mouth, and Sherlock took it between his teeth and sucked on it, coating it in saliva.

John slowly pushed the finger into Sherlock, who let out a whimper and fluttered his eyes closed.

John swiped his tongue across Sherlock's pretty hole, and _god_ , he imagined how it would feel wrapped around his cock. Sherlock was writhing against him,  unable to sit still while John was touching him like this.

"More, John." He whispered, and John pushed another finger in, forcing a moan from Sherlock's throat. He curled his fingers and prodded at Sherlock's prostate. Sherlock arched his back and gasped, John's name escaping his lips. John slid his fingers in and out, Sherlock moaning his name and pushing himself against them.

"You, John, I need _you_." John hit his prostate teasingly, over and over again.

" _Please_." Sherlock begged. John slid his fingers back out, pulling Sherlock to his feet and kissing him deeply. Sherlock's cock rubbed against his and he closed his eyes, feeling them flutter.

"Here?" John said into Sherlock's neck, kissing and biting it gently.

"Anywhere, I don't care. _Now_." John bent and got his pants, pulling out his wallet and getting the condom he kept. Sherlock was out of he room when he came back up, and John looked around. Sherlock emerged from the hall and had lube in his hand.

"I've tested you every time you have sexual relations. I'm clean." Sherlock said, throwing the condom back on the floor and John frowned. He decided not to dwell on it, because he was this close to being inside Sherlock. John took the lube from him and pushed Sherlock onto his chair, right on his knees and his arse right at the height of John's cock. John coated his fingers in the lube and pushed a third finger in to Sherlock. His head was buzzing, like he was high.

"Okay, John." Sherlock said. John wasted no time an coated his cock in the substance, moaning as he wrapped his fingers around it. He pushed in slowly, Sherlock moaning at the feeling and John closing his eyes and biting his lip. He was all the way in and Sherlock was already trying to move against him. John slid out and back in, slowly and then gaining his speed as Sherlock got used to him. He stopped completely, slid out slowly, and slammed back in. Sherlock dug his fingers into the black leather of his chair and cried out. He pushed back onto John's cock, rocking him in and out.

"I want to..." Sherlock said quietly. John stopped and Sherlock pulled away, John frowning at the sudden loss of friction. Sherlock stood and Pushed John into his chair. He straddled John's lap and lowered himself back onto John's cock, his breath hitching as he slid in. John put his hands on his hips, guiding Sherlock up and down. Their lips locked and Sherlock moved his hips in the most obscene way possible, John gasping and Sherlock moaning as he hit his prostate. Sherlock continued it until John was coming undone, Sherlock doing _so well, fuck._ John thrusted his hips up into Sherlock as he came, Sherlock slamming down on John until he came, John stroking his cock as Sherlock's come striped his stomach and chest. They lay there for a while, kissing and coming down from their high and realizing how drunk they actually were, and realizing that neither of them would regret it, even tomorrow morning.

"Come, now. Let's go to bed before we fall asleep here." John said. They got up, went to the bathroom and (very slowly) cleaned themselves up. They wet back to Sherlock's room and laid down, tangling their bodies together.

"I have always loved you, John." Sherlock mumbled.

"What?" John's heart jumped.

"It was my turn. That's my last and final secret."

"I love you too." John said quietly, kissing Sherlock's curls.

 

 

 


End file.
